Higurashi: Tug a War
by Winter's ice
Summary: It just started off as a game of tug a war, with Keiichi and the twins, but as things progress, there while you have a mysterious family with there stone age rules looming down on the next in line and do something she rather not do towards a cretin boy.


I came up with this little story during school, I've been in a Higurashi kick for a while now and I've been meaning to do one, and here it is, enjoy! Oh, this takes place in no particular arc, but in the timeline after Kei by the way.

**Tug of War **

It was a normal day for our main lead Keiichi, well; it was that way till a little while ago. He was with the members of the club, and they were walking through a trial in the woods, and then before he knew what hit him, he was being bonked on the head by a tub, along with other things that he didn't, but he knew that it hurt like hell, and of all was because of Satoko's trap of course, and all of this caused him to blank out for who knows how long, and the next thing he knew he, he magically got up and now was in a tug of war match between the twins, why he was being used as a rope, was another thing he was unsure of., so far today he had no clue what was going, but, when _does_ he know what's going on anyway?

"Let him go!" yells the older twin, Mion, who was extremely ticked off at her not by much younger sister.

"Hey, _you_ let him go Mion," responded the younger twin, Shion, "You always get to use Kei-chan as your toy, let me have him for a change!"

"Well, he's the club's propriety! Anyone in the club can have him, except for you!"

"Oh, is that so, then have you forgotten that I'm already in your club then Onee? So just let him go so I can have him to play with!" says Shion while lightening her grip on Keiichi's arm, with an innocent smile on her face.

With a quick come back she said, "W-well you have to be in the club for at least a year and have been given the mark of approval by yours truly! So, you can't have him, so back off Shion!" yelled Mion with an angry face, while gripping tighter on Keiichi's left arm.

"Come on Onee, that's not fare, everyone else can have him except for _me_! I'm your twin sister, can't you give me special dibs every once in awhile, all I want is to have Kei-chan as my personal servant!" spoke Shion while now tightening her grip on Keiichi's right arm.

"Somebody, anybody, save me from these two before they pull both my arms off!" cried Keiichi, while starting to lose the feelings of both his arms, while his left arm was in more trouble, due to the fact that Mion was digging her fingernails into his almost ready to fall off arm, poor Keiichi, he never seems to catch a break, now can he?

"Hau~ Keiichi-kun looks so cute when he's suffering and in pain! I want to take him home with me!" shouted the extremely happy Rena, who was preparing to lung at Keiichi like a lioness on the hunt, but the minute she saw Mion's face, which looked like a crazy psychopath (So it's Mion's turn to be the absolute crazy one this time, huh?)who was prepared to kill anyone that got near Keiichi.

"Ahh, I'm prepared to get my Keiichi-kun, no matter what it takes or the cost, and take him home with me and put him into an adorable maid costume! Maid costume!" shouted Rena, but before she had any chance to lunge at the human rope caught in a raging battle between the Sonozaki twins, Rika decided to say something.

"Mii, don't you like me anymore nipah~?" asked the blue haired girl, who was speaking in a cute tone, which she knew was Rena's weak spot, that, and any other thing she found adorable. The reasoning behind this action didn't compute in Satoko's mind, though she was watching the current problem Keiichi was caught up in, she did happen to hear Rika's statement. She always hated it when Rena was in one of her take home kicks, but what made her say something like that?  
"Hau~ I would never forget about you Rika-chan!" shouted Rena while going over to Rika and engulfing her into a viper-tight grip, and there was no way to escape this death grip.

"_Hmm, maybe Rika likes the attention that Rena-san gives her_," though the young blond, while moving her head beck over to the current conflict at hand.

During this, that statement of Rika's shocked even Hanyuu, who was staying quite the whole time and watching as the scene unfolded, she saw all the times of when Rika was being twirled around time after time for over a hundred years by Rena, yet, she thought that she would never see the day where she actually wanted to be fussed over.

"_Well, I guess you get use to something after so long, you eventually begin to get mad if someone else is getting that attention, Rika, you can be so cute at times!" _that thought made Hanyuu giggle. While she herself hated when Rena goes crazy with her take her home time, she would sometimes end up at the receiving end of it, and, well, she rather it be Rika than herself.

While Rena was fuming over Rika, she mouthed to Keiichi, "You owe me one, big time Keiichi," but, Keiichi was hoping that Rena would run and try to take him, while having to push the twins apart to get to him, but before she would have a chance to grab him, he would run straight home and lock the front door and hide in his room, and never come out, well, only when it was time for him to eat of course, he did love his mothers cooking after all and would never pass the opportunity to eat some. So, he mouthed back, "You should of have let her get me, and then maybe I would be free right now."

But, to Keiichi's stupidity and denseness, he didn't figure out that no one can escape from Rena while in her take-home mode, and of course Rika knew about this from experience, when Rena is in her take home mode, watch out, she'll track you down till the end of time to get to her goal, it was for his own good.

"Ohohohoh," laughed Satoko who was currently enjoying this whole ordeal, "This is extremely fun to watch, poor Keiichi-san, will he ever break free from this torture? Well, I'm for one that this to continues!"

"Shut up Satoko, you little brat, or so help me I'll ki-" before he could continue, he was cut off by both a sudden rush of pain in his right arm and a demonic vibe being emitted from the younger twin, who's eyes were as demonic as the aura that surrounded her.

"Kei-chan, what are you planning on doing to dear sweet and innocent Satoko, huh?" snapped Shion in a dark tone, ready to pounce and protect Satoko, for Satoshi's sake of course, but, sometimes, it seems she can appear like a real demon, than just over protective.

"N-n-n-nothing at all Shion! I-I swear!" stammered the now quivering Keiichi, who was thinking that it actually be better to be "Demoned Away" by Oyashiro-sama then deal with Shion, who was currently looking like a seriously ticked off Medusa. Who knew the Shion was more frightful than that wise tale?

"That's good! Now, be a good boy and become my personal slave!" shouted the now perfectly happy and sane girl who just had a sudden switch from her crazy state, to her usual happy state.

"_Wow, if that doesn't show that's she's bipolar, I don't know what will, crazy wench," _thought the human rope, Keiichi, who was getting fed up with this game between the sisters. Why were they fighting over him for, really, what's so fun about him being a personal slave? Is it because he's the only guy around here? Or is it because he's cursed; is this a comedy in the mind of some demonic mastermind, who wants nothing more to see him suffer at the hands of these people? Whoever this person, or entity, is, there is I good chance of it possibly be kicking back watching the spectacular and laughing none stop, or could it be just his bad luck that this always to seem to happen to him. Whatever the cause was behind this event, he just wanted it end.

"Come on Shion, just let Kei-chan go already!"  
"No, you let go!" shouted Shion.

"No, _you _let go!" hollered Mion, putting emphasis on the "you" part.

With this annoying bickering between the two, even the rest of the crew was getting tired of this, except for Satoko, she just loved to see him suffer for all eternity, but, Rena was finally finished with her take-home mode, and Rika just wanted to get some where, any where, she was getting very cranky, why she was very cranky you ask? Simple, she was getting tired of standing around doing nothing while Rena was treating her like a stuff animal she just won in a contest. Though, on the bright side, she was enjoying herself, seeing such a spectacle was just like Satoko said, seeing him suffer was fun. While for Hanyuu, she really didn't mind waiting around doing absolutely nothing, but she did feel sorry for Keiichi. This was going for such a long time now; his arms must feel like noodles, that were played with just long for it to split in half, and she didn't want to see Keiichi lose both of his arms to those too.

"_I think I've been around Satoko for way, way, way to long," _thought Rika in a dark tone, while going on to on to say out loud, "Mii, I'm getting very cranky, nipah~!"

"Hau~ Your soooo cute Rika-chan!" shouted an ecstatic Rena.

So yet again, Rena had enter into her take-home mode, and from Satoko's point of view, it looked like Rika was about to go to go on a rampage, but quickly, went cute

and shouted adorable nipah, while saying stay calm Rika in her head over and over again.

"_I guess she doesn't like the attention after all, or is she just tired of all it, and want to get going I wonder?" _thought Hanyuu, who also noticed the way Rika was acting, sometimes, Rika just didn't make sense, even to her. Thought, that was a little hard to believe, but sometimes it just appeared that way.

And so, ten minutes went by, the twins were frustrated, well, it appeared that way for Mion at least, Shion was smirking the whole time, and it appeared she was up to something, or had she created an evil plot towards her sister? Well, that really wouldn't surprise anyone, now would it?

"Just give it up already!" shouted Mion who was frustrated; Keiichi was hers, not Shion's! Shion knew that her sister held a strong, very, very, very, strong liking towards the boy. Shion knew it all so well, after, Mion did tell her all about, like a crazed fan-girl who's favorite actor was going to appear in the village. It was either that comparison, or that she appeared like Rena when she was in her take home mode, thought, it couldn't be that bad compared how Rena get at those set times.

Yet, thanks to irony, she still had to try to steal him away, even though it was all due to the fact that she just loved to neb into other people's affairs, especially her love life, but, isn't that what younger siblings are for? Though when the time comes around Mion will be sure to take revenage for today's events, even is it takes years, she will, after all, hell hath no furry like a women scorned will come into play.

"_I won't_ _let her take Kei-chan away from me, never, he's mine!"_ while she thought that, a blush appeared on her face, as red as a cherry,_ " She needs to stay out of my business!" _thought the older twin with a determined face, while still retaining the blush.

A smirk appeared on Shion's face, it was finally time to finish this little scheme of hers, which she constructed in no time flat. When it comes to diabolical schemes, she's the master of them.

"_Well, Onee, if that's your wish, then so be it!" _thought Shion with maniacal grin on her face. She just enjoyed being so diabolical at times like these.

So she did as her sister asked, she let go of Keiichi's arm, while Mion was still pulling on his arm, and thanks to gravity she fell backwards, and bringing Keiichi right down with her. When they hit the ground, Shion was very pleased with herself, well, in till she saw were Keiichi's hand was resting.

"Well, that wasn't in my plan," thought Shion, while the scene caused had the girls in the back to gasp, except for Satoko, who was currently laughing her head off, whiling holding her gut trying not to falling down on the hard forest surface.

"Ahahahaha, Keiichi-san is both an idiot and a pervert!" she laughed, still barely maintaining her standing.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Keiichi who didn't understand what was going on here, but, he then felt something soft under his left hand, and it was either intentional or untentional, but he was urged to squeeze, and so he did, as if he completely forgotten his current position. Guess his male instincts just kicked in at the wrong place and wrong time, or he was just acting like a complete fool, which, wouldn't surprise anyone, though, it was probably his male instincts kicking in, he was after all, a teenaged male.

"_It's just so… soft" _though Keiichi while he tried to figure out what he just grabbed while he heard more gasps, and more laughter coming from his friends in the background.

"Ohohohoho, Keiichi-san is definitely going to get it now!" laughed Satoko, with her traditional laugh of course.

'What did I do?" with that he looked down and his face became ablazed like a wild fire. His hand was resting on Mion's ampled chest, and her face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"_I just groped my best friend and she's going to kill me!" _thought the now panicking Keiichi.

"Hey, Kei-chan, could you get off of me now?" asked Mion, while turning her, trying to hide her blush.

With that question, Keiichi shot straight up as fast as a gunshot and got off of Mion. As soon as he got up, Shion walked over to him and whispered into his ear, "Bad, bad, Kei-chan for assaulting Sis like that and all. You know, you'll have to pay for what you have done. She'll probably make you swallow a thousand needles. Oh, and if our grandmother finds out, you'll be in a world of pain for sure!"

"What! A thousand needles, you must be kidding me!" shouted Keiichi while trying to keep his panicking level on a controlled level.

"A thousand needles?" asked the girls in the background, who were caught off by Keiichi's sudden cry.

"Shhh! You idiot, don't shout!" It's an old tradition that the more people that know of our transgression, the more needles you have to swallow!" lied Shion, though, it is a tradition in the Sonozaki family that an assailant of sexual harassment are to be punishment, and were forced to do swallow a thousand needles, but, only the person on the receiving line of the harassment can chose, though that was often the way. Though, there was no such thing as the more that you know, the more you swallow, but, she did want to scare him, and she knew as a fact that her sister wouldn't subject him to _that_ type of torture, but, he will be tortured as an end result. So, she was liking how it this thing was going, but there was a nagging feeling in both her stomach and the back of her head.

"_Don't lie to poor Kei-chan anymore Shion_!" shouted a young female voice.

"_Shut up before I tase you! Go on Shion, continue on, make him beg for forgiveness!" _replied another young female voice.

"_Huh, where the hell are those voices coming from?" _though Shion while turning her head back and forth in till two little clouds puffed out of nowhere. On her left, was a tiny version of herself, who was wearing a long, sleeveless white dress with bluish fairy wings. Then, on her right, appeared another mini version of herself, but this one was wearing a short black dress that was very tight in both the front and back, and it was sleeveless. This mini Shion had oni horns coming out of her head, while carrying a tazer, and had purplish fairy wings.

"_Ahh great, these two again, damn __conscience," _thought Shion remembering her last encounter with the bickering duo, the good and the bad; these two always seem to show up whenever something was getting fun for her.

"_Be a good and respticful young lady and stop lieing and plotting against poor Kei-chan!"_ shouted the first little fairy-like creature.

"_No, do what ever you want my dear, let your heart gide you, you know that you want to torture Kei-chan so, just do it girl!" _shouted the other fairy-like creature.

_"_Well, I'm sticking to my plan, so go away good me! This is for Sis's sake, so, I'm going to help her, that, and be evil of course!"  
"_This isn't going to end well for you! If you go and get to caught up in all of this, you know what will happen!" _warned the good minie version of Shion.

"_Hey listen, watch out, hello, hey listen, hey listen, hello, watch out!" _mocked the evil minie version.

"_Hey, stop it you jerk! I'm not annoying and nagging, so be quite!" _replyed the good version.

"_Well, that's just how the good versions are like, annoying and nagging, just like a little fairy," _teased the evil one, "_Just let her do what she wants already, so stop all the nagging, and there nothing to worry about, it's not like Mion is going to kill her ot touture."_

And so, Shion had made up her mind, she was going to go with her evil plan, so she flicked away the good half of her conscience, causing her to go back a bit and before she disappeared into a cloud she scremed, "_Y__ou'll regret this choice_ _!" _and puffed away. Then Shion gave a thumbs up to her evil half, and the evil half smiled back and spoke, "_Do a good job!" _and puffed away. While this scene accrued, the rest of the club members were confused as what had just accrued, it appeared that she was having a conversation with herself, and mentioned something about her sister. The club members were confused, but just ignored it, Shion did act strange at times. While this accrued, Keiichi just stood dumbfounded, as if the possibility of him swallowing needles and gruesome images of him being forced to take place in that horrid at flashed though his. While Keiichi panicked, and the girls wondered what was wrong with Shion, Mion had payed absolutely no attention what so ever, she knew what was to come know, the standards have been meet, Keiichi had just insulted her as next in line as the head of her family, and he _needed_ to be punished for his actions, and Shion had set the standards up, she had no choice to do what she must do, though, she feared what this would do to their friendship.

"_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Kei-chan. I just hope that you won't hate me when this whole thing is over."_

"Anyway, Kei-chan," began Shion, "Perhaps you should ask for forgiveness by getting on all fours and pleading for your life, then maybe you won't die!"

And so he did, he got down on all fours, he would never do this at any other time, but this was a case of life or death! Keiichi didn't feel like dieing over something like this, and he had a right to fear for his life. Her entire family were filled with people that could take him out and who knows what to him in his sleep, the Sonozaki was one family to fear. For once in his life, he through his pride out the window, a thing he would never do on a regular basis and began to say while bowing his head, "I'm very, sorry Mion, I didn't mean to do what I did, so please forgive me!" He prayed this would help save him, while this was going on, a nagging feeling towards the idea of swallowing any type of needle, but he dismissed it as him being paranoid.

"Why should I? You were nothing more nor less of a pervert at that very time, and what you did was unforgivable! This whole thing changed the way I look at you, I know see you in a new light, a light that I never thought I ever see you in!" Shouted and huffed Mion in cold and hateful voice while crossing her arms around her chest, "Perhaps I shall force you to swallow those needles, and about the rest of you," she temporarily takes a pause and turns to face the other four girls, "If any of you are to speak of today's events to a single soul in the village, I swear I'll make you suffer the same fate!" hollered Mion in a voice filled with no remorse, just pure despises.

With those cruel, uncaring, words filled to the brink with malice, caused the four girls to become worrisome about what shall happen next, well, all except for Rika. Though, the rest of them all though the same thing, "_She's scary when she's mad." _While inside Keiichi's mind, those words echoed throughout his mind, like when someone screams within a cave, but unlike within a cave, the words never died down and dissipated, they just continue to flutter around his mind like butterflies. His own best friend in the entire world hated his guts, and it was all Shion's doing.

"_That's right, this happened all because of Shion! If she didn't let my arm go the way she did, none of this would be happening!" _thought the now extremely ticked off Keiichi while clenching his tight fist, on the ruff forest trail surface, "Mion, I'm begging you, please, I'll do anything! I swear I'll do whatever you want me to do, so please!" pleaded Keiichi while cursing Shion under his breath, all because of her actions, he was not only losing his pride and possibly his life, but also the best friend he ever had.

"So, you think that just because you say sorry and are willing to do anything, you except me to do forgive you, don't make me laugh!" yelled Mion with ferocity in her emerald eyes, and with that she walked up to where Keiichi was bowing his head and put her foot on his, forcing his face into the ground below, but without the rest the club members tacking notice, and then Shion ran up to her sister while thinking, "_This wasn't suppose to happen, I was just playing around and trying to make it her feelings more open to Kei-chan, not for her take what I said serious and actually try to kill him!"_

_ "_Stop this Mion, you shouldn't take your anger out on Kei-chan, it was my fault, that he feel on you!" yelled Shion, grabbing one of her sister's arm, "Just stop this Onee!"

In a sudden motion of the head, Mion turn her head to her sister and spoke something so soft, that only she could hear it, "Do you remember who suggested you do this?"

Shion didn't understand her elder sisters words, "_What does she mean, the won who gave me this idea was…" _and before Shion could continue her thought, an array of film cuts flashed throughout her mind, all but so quick to just get a glance, but enough to understand the basics of the story.

A few days before hand…

_I remember, I just got off of work, and before I left, Uncle asked to come into his office, and inside was Mom, sitting comfortably on one of the couches…_

"_Oh, Mom, what are you doing her?" I ask in my usual tone, but was still surprised to see her._

"_Oh, I just wanted to ask you something Shion," she asks in a plain, normal tone._

"_Well, what do you need?"_

"_Hmm, I should I put," she pauses and looks down at the tea cup that she was just sipping a few moments before, "I want to ask you, how is Mion's relationship going with __Maebara__?"_

_I didn't really know how to respond to that question, it was odd for her to be asking me alone like this, she would normally ask me when Sis was around to see her reaction and mock her about her obvious feeling. _

"_Alright I guess," I respond, "Nothing really interesting happening, Kei-chan is to dense to understand, so nothing really changed between the too, but why do you ask?"_

"_I see, I guess he's like many other males his age, oblivious to feelings. Well then Shion, why don't you play a game of tug a war with your sister, while using him as the rope, and when the right time comes, let go and let him fall on her and see what happens next."_

"_Hey, that's a good idea, I use it when we go on one of our usually trips around town on Sunday," I tell her, while enjoying the idea she just gave me, it'll be fun to see both of there reactions, but, something was nagging me, just why was Mom here in the first place? It's not like she would just come here just to give me a friendly chat when she would be seeing me in no time._

"_Hey, Mom, what are you doing her in the first place?" I ask._

"_Why I'm here, I just needed to give your Uncle here a visit, that's all," and that's all she wrote, and soon after I just left and headed off, not knowing that her simple meddling could create such a ordeal in just a few days time._

"Y-you can't mean that," and before Shion could continue her sentence, Mion turned her head, and so did Shion, and in the far away bushes, there were people standing there, though barely releasable, she knew whom those silhouettes belonged too.

"Yes Shion, it's them, there watching us, there here to test me, seeing just how well I can handle punish someone if there close to me."

With those words spoken, Shion steps backwards, while trying to avoid the classic trip that always accrue in movies during the chase scene. Then, after walking far enough away, she lowers her head, ashamed of herself that she didn't notice this sooner. When one is training to become the next head of the family, the person that is next in line are tested multiply times. In this case, she was being tested to see how far she could push and break someone, and often the person that the trainee must test it on is someone very close. Another thing is that, someone is used to set up the standards of "insult and punishment" the points of these standards are simple, won must insult the trainee, and the trainee must punish that person, and do it's pretty self-explanatory. Although, the trainee does not when the test will accrue, nor were it shall take place, or who the person who sets up those standards. The only thing that the trainee knows that the test has been established, and to keep there guard up.

"_I-I should have know that this was going happen, this all because I though Mom was just playing around! I should have though that through first!" _thought Shion, while mentally slapping herself for being such a fool, "_I'm sorry Onee_," was the last thing she though as a tear seeped down her face.

"Well, Maebara, what shall I do with you? Perhaps should I beat you for your impersonate, or torture you for it!" as she talked she continue to add pressure to the foot that was resting in his head, pushing him harder into the dirty and ruff source below.

"Well, what do you say for your self Maebara, do you wish to continue to grovel, or do you wish to apologize and pay for your crime?" asked Mion in an evil tone, avoided of all kindness, only hatred.

"What do you think your doing Mii-chan? Why are being do mean to Keiichi-kun, it was only an accident, you shouldn't hurt him over an accident!" pleaded Rena as she began to move forward, but was cut off by Shion.

"You can not interfere with this, in the eyes of a head of the Sonozaki family, such an act is unforgivable, and she is only doing what she has to do, punish all those who insult her."

"But, Shii-can, you just want us to watch as she hurts Keiichi-kun?"

"Exactly, this is a test for her, you may have not noticed it, but there are people who are watching us, they are testing her to see just how well she can punish someone who defiles her, and so, the person that they chose for her was Kei-chan," this sentence was spoken in a low voice, so that no one other than the other three girls could hear it.

"That's just, so cruel," speaks Satoko, while trying to keep her voice.

"I guess that even now, there are times that we cannot defeat Fate," says Rika in her mature voice.

While inside the mind of Keiichi, every word she spoke, it reverberated inside his brain, never sizing, and now those noisy butterflies has transformed into bees, and with every more curl word she speaks, they stink his heart, but the pain was much worse, because it felt more like a knife than a bee, after she lifted her foot so he could speak, "So all I have to do is apologize over and over in till my best friend comes back huh. Then, you can do whatever you want to me, as long as the friend I remember comes back. So, I yet again apologize to you Mion-sama!" shouts Keiichi with a smile, though it hurt inside, he knew that those weren't the words that his best friend would speak, and so all he had to do is say sorry over and over in till she came back, though he did kinda dreaded what was to come, but for once, it was alright.

"Alright then, I, Sonozaki Mion-sama orders you from this day to become my personal slave for as long as I want. So that means for all entirety, and you _must _call me sama, understand?" laughed Mion, while glaring mischievously at Keiichi while thinking, "_I know I'm going to be in for an ear whole later but, Kei-chan's right, I should just do things my way, not the way they want me, but, Oinibaba is sure as hell going to be made at me, but oh well."  
_"Hey, that's not fair Mion!" yelled Keiichi, while jumping up from the ground, while staring at the green haired girl in front of him, who just moments was trying to punish him for his defiance.

"Well, would you rather call me by dono instead?" she replied back.

"WHAT! I do not have anything close to full respect towards you!"  
And so, the club members were now acing like nothing had happened, and went back to having a fun time which ended in Keiichi running into more of Satoko's traps, which ended with him yelling at her, and then him sprinting basically sprinting all across the village. Though they all knew that this was just the calm before the storm, for when the trainee fails to follow the standards of "Insult and punishment" grave things shall happen, but they just went with, "Screw that and let's have fun," and "Down with the old, and let the new settle in."

It was now sunset and everyone was heading off for home, well, except for two. Mion decided to talk to Keiichi about the events from before.

"So, do you hate me because of what I said?" she asks, while lowering her head

"Huh, what do you mean?" he asks, as if he completely forgot what had transpired earlier.

"I mean, what I said sounded so cruel and the way that I pushed your head into the ground."

"Nah, that's alright, you were just doing what you were supposed to do, right? But in the end you went with what you thought was right, so it's alright!" laughs Keiichi with a happy grin on his face while walking over to her and then he catches her off guard and embraces her into a hug.

"W-what are y-y-you d-doing K-Kei-chan?" she asks while stammering her words and a blush creeping across her face.

"I noticed earlier that you looked like you were about to cry when you were saying all those words to me. And so, what type of a friend would I be if I didn't comfort my friend when she feels like crying," his lines were spoken with care.

"I-I wasn't about to cry, this old man here doesn't cry," as she spoke, her voice began to shake a bit.

"Don't lie, you don't like to hurt your friends, but you were putting on a brave front, but it's all right to cry if you want to, you know."

Although she doesn't reply for some times, she eventually begins to speak, "Thank you Kei-chan," and that she slides her arms around his back and then hides her face into his shoulder.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?"

While in the background, Shion, Satoko, Rena, Rika, and Hanyuu were all watching the scene.

"Way to go Onee!" yells Shion.

"I don't you should be so happy Shii, Mii is probably going to get in big trouble for not listening to her grandmother," speaks Rika, who was currently showing no interest in the scene before them.

"I don't think so Rika-chan, I'm pretty sure that Keiichi-kun will be able to convince them that it's unfair to do such a thing!" replies Rena, who was all fired up.

"Hey Rika, Rena-san is right, we don't live in the days were the master controls over the people, we can all fight against them!" yells Satoko who was currently jumping up and down.

"There right Rika, you do something to fight against this, after all, you fought against Fate, right?" asks Hanyuu in a cute tone who just turned her head forward to see that the two figures were missing, "Hey, were did they go?"

"So, you all of you were watching that huh?" asks a voice.

"Ahh, oh hi Onee, when did you get here?" asks Shion.

"When were get home, your going to be in a world of pain," and so, Mion grabs Shion and pulls her away, what her fate shall be is one that not even Rika could predict. And in the distant background, you could hear Shion say shut up, I guess the good version of Shion was rubbing the fact she was right in her face.

**The End.**

**Okay, I think I screwed about half way through this pretty much, the ending too, and that this doesn't make much sense, crap, I should have went with the more light-hearted version, though, the same concept came through. And if this thing is actually liked, which I doubt, I was thinking of a second part of this, which shows what happens next, that, or just how crappy Keiichi's life becomes after becoming a servant for all eternity. So, after all this, please review and tell me what you think of this, though, I still feel this wasn't very good, guess I wasted a lot of time, or this happens after working on something for such a long time, and I need to stop rambling so much…**


End file.
